


Quiet

by Elensule



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Sensory Deprivation, Temperature Play, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elensule/pseuds/Elensule
Summary: Tony has been working too hard. Steve and Bucky know just how to get him out of his head.





	Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> As always with this month; written quickly (about an hour), unedited and unbeta'd.
> 
> Today's prompts were Sensory Deprivation and Temperature play. Enjoy.

“Now… You’re gonna be a good boy for us, aren’t you, Doll?”

Bucky’s Brooklyn accent rumbled near his ear, and Tony nodded. He knew he wasn’t expected to answer; hell, they might be _disappointed_ if he did, since they’d been planning since dinner how they were going to get him out of his head.

“Good boy,” Steve said warmly from the other side, Good Cop to Bucky’s sterner Bad Cop. “Put your hands here.” He was tender, more tender than Tony expected, as he wrapped warm leather cuffs around his wrists and fastened them to the headboard. Tony tested them once, as he always did, and relaxed when he felt how little give they had.

“Close your eyes,” Bucky said from his other side. Cool fingers slid a wide leather blindfold over Tony’s face, and Tony forced himself to relax. There was no light; no hint of where he was. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t move. 

“Ears next,” Steve said from the other side, and Tony licked his lips before nodding. 

“Green,” he said, relaxing as he felt the familiar ball pressed into his hand. 

“If you need us to stop, just drop the ball,” Steve said, and then a heavy duty pair of noise-cancelling headphones slid over his ears. Instantly the world went silent, except for the distant thud of his own heart. Tony’s pulse skyrocketed for a moment, but then Steve’s warm hands were running down his sides, reminding him he wasn’t alone. He breathed deeply and blew out a breath, and relaxed. 

He knew what was coming next, even though he couldn’t hear or see them. True enough, a moment later he felt a warm hand on the left side of his jaw. Bucky pressed his thumb inside, and Tony opened easily. He was floating, and didn’t mind the press of a small ball gag between his teeth. He lifted his head to let Bucky fasten it in the back, and then he dropped back to the pillows. Now there was nothing. The outside world was gone, as though it didn’t exist. Before he could get too wrapped in his thoughts, though, a hand touched his thigh.

Tony gasped, but relaxed when the hand only smoothed gently up and down his thigh. The hand left as quickly as it came, but a moment later burning pain lanced across his chest. Tony cried out, muffled by the gag, but the bindings on his wrists kept him from doing more than squirming across the bed. Hot wax dripped across his pecs, missing the arc reactor but sliding down his ribs. Tony gasped out his pain, but clenched his hand tightly around the ball Bucky had placed there.

The wax fell interminably, utterly randomly. Tony had no way to tell when or where they would land. And suddenly, as suddenly as they’d began, they stopped. Tony couldn’t help but crane his head, squirming despite knowing that it was hopeless. He couldn’t hear beyond the headphones. 

Tony _howled_ as a freezing cold, wet metal hand closed around his erection. His cock tried to shrink from the icy grip, but Bucky was relentless, stroking firmly and smoothly. Tony sobbed, bucking his hips, not really sure if he was seeking more or trying to escape.

A hot mouth closed over the tip of his cock, burning hot after the frigid touch from Bucky’s metal hand. Tony was begging, he knew he had to be begging. His hand was cramping around the ball as the hot-cold onslaught overwhelmed his dick.

A freezing ice cube slid across one nipple, a sharp counterpoint to the heat in his groin and Tony shuddered. The hand was back a moment later; he could recognize the metal hand anywhere, even without the inhuman chill Bucky could achieve by sticking it in ice water. He trailed it up and down Tony’s chest as the mouth on his cock began to suck harder. 

Tony clenched his eyes tightly, despite not being able to get any darker, and squirmed. A super soldier’s strength pinned him to the bed. Little gasping sobs left Tony’s mouth as droplets of wax began to splatter again, lava hot on skin chilled by icy metal. His cock throbbed in time with his heartbeat as two fingers pressed just inside his ass, lubed with cool slick. It burned slightly, an entirely different kind of heat, and Tony groaned and bore down to allow them in.

The fingers fucked in and out of his ass in counterpoint to the mouth bobbing on his cock, as the burning wax and freezing fingers danced a burning tango across his chest. Big fingers stretched and curled, landing solidly on Tony’s prostate. He cried out again, arching as pinching fingers attacked his nipples. One hot, one cold, Tony couldn’t process the stimulation. Stars burst in the black void of his silenced world, and he came with a hoarse cry.

Tony lay there floating, floating. The world was quiet. Big hands closed warmly, no longer burning or frigid, around his waist. He was anchored. Safe. 

The world was quiet.


End file.
